Research programs in this Center are maintained to implement our mission in Primate Behavior, Reproduction, and Neuroscience. The research related to each of these major components of the mission is distributed over three divisions comprising more than one laboratory or professional core staff appointment within the Center. Thus, work on Primate Behavior includes studies on social organization and communication, Reproductive Behavior, and behavioral adaptations to natural environments. Research on reproduction includes studies of folliculogenesis, implantation, corpus luteum of pregnancy, and endocrine events at parturition, pituitary function during different reproductive stages of male and female, and steroid biosynthesis and metabolism in target tissues. The Neurosciences are represented by research on neurophysiological correlates of pituitary activity and of feedback actions of steroids on neural tissues, studies of the ultrastructural localization of releasing factors, and studies of steroidal influences on brain enzymes and catecholamines.